


宠物4

by Mary13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary13/pseuds/Mary13





	宠物4

阿毛跪在榴莲上，腿疼得要命。

  
阿毛：“我错了，疼死了。我不想跪了。”

  
一个耳光抽在阿毛脸上，阿毛歪在地上，却被揪着头发硬生生拉起来。

  
阿毛无力的抱着脑袋，呜呜哭起来，“我闹着玩的。”头皮被拽得生疼，阿毛感觉自己要斑秃了，去不敢挣扎，心里甚至颇为享受，只是嘴上依旧呜呜叫唤，“十三，轻点。”

一巴掌抽在另一边脸上，指头印立刻红彤彤的出现在白皙的脸颊上。十三一言不发，接三连四的甩巴掌。

  
阿毛被揪着脑袋躲不开，却再也收不住，使劲去推十三。

  
“你踢我踢得很爽啊。不就是因为我碰不到你吗？现在再踢踢试试?”十三一脚踢开阿毛。

  
阿毛抱着脸蛋，感觉整个脸都火辣辣的，耳朵涨得难受，难道被抽坏了?肚子上被踹得生疼，膝盖上被坚硬的榴莲皮扎得一个个深深小坑。阿毛越想越怕，眼泪扑簌簌往下落。

  
看见阿毛抱着脑袋，无声的流眼泪，十三的气终于顺了。

  
轻咳一声，十三拍拍阿毛的脑袋，“行了，起来吧。”

  
阿毛使劲甩开十三的手，把自己缩在墙角，一言不发。

  
十三一挑眉，“真是惯得你。”上前揪住阿毛的耳朵就往床上拖。

  
阿毛梗着脖子就是不配合，一个响亮的巴掌拍在脸上，才老老实实往前爬。

  
十三看她听话就放开她 ，拿了拖鞋，一下一下拍打阿毛的屁股，还念念有词，“快点爬，快点！”

  
膝盖本就疼 ，阿毛委屈地只想哭，但是屁股上的拖鞋却一下比一下狠，只能使劲往卧室里爬。一边爬一边被打屁股，阿毛却觉得屁股越来越痒，直把屁股撅得朝天高。

  
见阿毛淫荡模样，十三不由笑起来，拖鞋直往阿毛腿间招呼，竟换来阿毛急促的呻吟声。

“真骚——”十三拿了一根粗长的阳具就往阿毛阴道里塞。

“后面。我要后面！”阿毛一边呻吟，一边提要求。

阳具一插到底，卯足劲肏这阿毛。十三手黑，却还是不能不感叹阿毛的淫荡。“后面?”十三用拖鞋抽打阿毛臀部，“后面是什么？”

“屁眼！屁眼！十三快点操我屁股，我喜欢肏屁眼！”

十三差点岔了气，拿拖鞋狠狠收拾一通，直把阿毛屁股揍得红彤彤才算解气。

屁股渐渐渗出血珠，阿毛几乎把牙齿咬碎，不知道如何又惹了十三不痛快。

屁股里被塞了跳蛋，阿毛以为十三又要玩自己，却不想被拉了起来。

衣服砸在阿毛身上，十三说：“起来。”

“干什么？”阿毛一头雾水。

十三冷笑，“没操你很失望?”

阿毛赶紧摇头。

“出去吃饭。跟上。”十三转身就走，阿毛只能跟上。

 

 

餐桌上。

“我不喜欢吃水果沙拉……”阿毛被身子里的阳具顶得坐立不安。

十三看她一眼，“我知道。”

饭菜陆续上桌，十三高兴到，“还有圣女果，不错。”

十三捏起一个喂给阿毛，“别嚼，把沙拉酱舔干净 。”

阿毛瞬间涨红了脸，却仔仔细细开始舔舐，阿毛见十三眼含笑意的看着自己，不由眼睫低垂，不敢再看。只能见十三说，“好了，塞进去吧。”

阿毛有一点兴奋，打量一圈周围人，将手探入裙下，将朱果塞入。朱果划过括约肌，又被肠道吞噬到深处。阿毛能清晰的感觉到，不由烟波微转，轻轻看了十三一眼，却见十三似笑非笑地看着自己，不由心跳加速，阴穴吐露。

“来块苹果。”十三说。

“这块好大啊。”阿毛将苹果块含在口里，却面带担忧。

十三勾勾手，阿毛将苹果吐在十三手里，十三靠近阿毛，探手过去，将苹果对着后穴花瓣摩擦，问阿毛，“要吗？”

阿毛吞咽口水，点点头，“要。”同时将屁股微撅，好方便十三的动作。

苹果有些大，十三却没有一丝停滞，直接硬塞近穴里。

穴口被骤然撑开，苹果被手指推得极深，阿毛发出一声惊呼，却被伸来的手指堵在口里。

是刚在在自己屁股里的手指，阿毛求饶的看着十三。

“还跟我装，阳具这么粗都能直接进去，苹果有什么难的?”

阿毛被搅得呛咳起来，却不躲闪，努力呼吸。周围食客目露惊疑，纷纷侧目。

 

 

饭毕。

两人相携离开，却见一女子裙下光裸小腿带着晶莹水渍。

两人饭后消食，却越走越偏，渐渐离人群远去。

 


End file.
